Risty in Risk"
by Ryoken1
Summary: !Sequel to "Operation:Breakup"! Lance and Kitty are on to the date of their lives , right? - Wrong! , because Risty Wild AKA Mystique has decided to end their romance , by anyways necesary!


X-men: Evolution : "Risty in Risk (or Mystique really needs to get a new job)" By Ryoken  
  
Legal/copyright: Everything and everyone here is owned by marvel and other companies so ,,if theres a problem , sue them , not me. (just kidding)  
  
Risty Wilde standed alone near the Bayville`s Mall entrance , her back against a tree , and her eyes fixed in the jeep that had just parked outside.  
  
She saw Lance and Kitty , holding arms , entering the mall , the obvious "we are in love" look on their faces.  
  
Risty hissed , but no one heared.  
  
"Damn it! – She thought- "That rockheaded idiot is still hanging with that Pryde , if any word of this gets to Magneto , he`ll never employ me again."  
  
She had to do something to broke them apart , but without hurting them , or every mutant in Bayville would be out for her.  
  
Mystique concentrated , focusing all her military , cover ops , and intelligence services training , into finding a solution for this.  
  
And she didnt get any.  
  
That was , untill she saw a young couple arguing , an argument that ended in a slap and a break-up.  
  
Mystique`s eyes glowed with evil , as she realised the simple aswer to her dilemma.  
  
"Make them fight , and break up"- she thought- "How hard can that be to a woman with the ability to become anything and "anyone" she wanted to be?".  
  
She was about to find out , as she entered the mall.  
  
Lance and Kitty were walking throught the mall , looking for something to do untill their movie started. (for those of you who want to know , it was Kitty`s time to pick the flick this time , and she had chosed " 40 days and 40 nights" , so Lance was hoping to get some cofee before the movie)  
  
Suddenly....  
  
"Oh no! Lance , i soo have to look for something here , wanna come in with meand help?"-Kitty said as she entered a store.  
  
"Okay , holy ..!-Lance jumped back when he realised that she was pulling him into a Lingerie store.  
  
"I was kidding , ya dummy!"-Kitty said from the entrance , as Lance`s face was getting really red.-"il be back in 15 minutes , so wait for me on the food court , okay?".  
  
"Sure , anything you say..."-Lance replied as he went of to cool himself off Kitty`s joke.  
  
Mystique took her chance , changing into a perfect Kitty , and followed Lance around.  
  
She standed behind lance , and redied her foot , as she was ready to kick Lance from behind , as she was ready to tell him that she was sick of him , when she slipped on the wet floor beneath them.  
  
The fake Kitty did a 180 degrees turn in the air , landing flat on her face , hitting the floor.  
  
"Oh my god! Kitty are you okay?"- Lance asked to the "Kitty" that was lying on the floor.  
  
"Of course im not okay , you idiot!"- Mystique thought as Lance picked her from the ground , and started searching for the Mall's First aid room.  
  
"Dont worry Kitty , i`ll save you!-lance said softly to "Kitty" , as he turned down an aisle...  
  
THUDD!.- Mystique`s head hitted the wall as he did...  
  
"Oh god , im so sorry Kitty , dont worry, its not bleeding"- Lance said as he realised what had just happened.  
  
"GAHHH , BAHH DAAH..."-Was Mystique`s answer.  
  
"Wait here , ill ask for some directions"- Lance said kindly as she leaved her in the floor , with her back against a wall.  
  
Mystique was so dazed , that she changed back into her Risty Wild persona....  
  
"Ok , now i know were it is , lets go. ..." - Lance suddenly realised he was holding Risty now , and she was looking him straight at him , witha very icy look.  
  
"WAAAAAHHH!"- Lance screamed as he dropped Risty from his arms in shock , letting her land on the floor with her butt.  
  
OWW!- Risty screamed in pain , as she rubbed her back end.  
  
"Where`s Kitty?" – a very surprised Lance asked.  
  
"Im Kitty you idiot , you are so in love with that valley girl that you confused me with her , ya moron!- Risty said as she got up.  
  
Lance couldnt help but think about how much did this pissed off Risty reminded him of someone. else.  
  
SLAP! – The sound of Risty slapping him entered Lance`s head as he dazzed to dizzyland.  
  
Risty leaved , glad to be on one piece , as she decided to try and impersonate Lance this time.  
  
Some moments later.....  
  
Kitty was worried sick , as Lance havent shwed up for 45 minutes already , and their movie was supposed to start in two hours .  
  
Suddenly Lance appeared from the crowd , and gave her a slap in her back as he arrived.  
  
"Im here sweeetie , hope ya didnt get bored without your Lance!"- Mystique thought she wouldnt be able to keep her act for too long.  
  
"Let`s go , Lancey , i have some shopping to do!- Kitty screamed as she pulled "Lance" toward the Cineplex.  
  
"Were`s the Lance I know?"- lKitty wondered as he pulled him throught the crowds.  
  
The Lance she knew was stuck in a crowded elevator , thanks to some hacking in the Mall`s mainframe that Mystique did a little while ago.  
  
"Damn it , if i get any more late , Kitty will kill me!- Lance thought.  
  
He was absolutly right , except in the "me" part  
  
"Lance" had been pulled into a Clothing store in sale , and was carrying a lot of packages on his arms , as Kitty payed for all the stuff she just had bought  
  
Mystique was about to faint , because she just had been stwpped on several times , shoved a lot more , and her arms were in more pain thant she had ever known.  
  
And Kitty kept adding more packages to her shopping spree .  
  
Suddenly , "Lance" misstep , and fell throught the main stairs of the Mall , dissapearing from Kitty`s sight for a moment.  
  
Mystique changed back into her Risty Wild persona , hoping her lesser frame would help her survive such a crash , when....  
  
At the same tplace , 3 seconds before....  
  
The real Lance was climbing the mall`s main set of stairs , as he was worried that Kitty wouldnt believe him about the elevator , when  
  
  
  
CRASHHH! THUDDD! BROOOM! SPLAT!  
  
Risty , along with all of Kitty`s packages , landed on lance , and all of them falled down the stairs.  
  
Lance woke up , only to find himself covered in packages , and looking at a very angry Risty Wild.  
  
SLAP!  
  
Risty slapped Lance , and ran away.  
  
"She really reminds me of someone now" – lance thought , when he heard Kitty`s voice.  
  
"Lance , are you okay , its all my fault , i was so selfish....!-Kitty screamed as she started to hug him.  
  
"Ehhhh...."- Lance tried to say something.only to be interrupted by Kitty.  
  
"I shouldnt let you carry so much , im so sorry , forget about the movie , i know you dont want to see it.....!- Kitty was covering Lance with kisses now.  
  
"Kitty , i think..."- Lance was interrupted again.  
  
"Lets go to your palce , well rent a movie , and i will cook something for both of us , i wont let you do anything today!- Kitty said in a decided tone of voice , as she and lance picked up the packages.  
  
Lance realised this was one of those moments in which one just has to shut up and play along with the universe.  
  
"Okay , lets go"- A smiling Lance said as he walked outside the mall , with Kitty hugging his arm.  
  
Later that night , at the Brotherhood`s house:  
  
Lance and Kitty were sleeping in the couch , lance with his back against the couch , while Kitty`s head rested in his lap.  
  
They just had their best date so far....  
  
And the person responsible for it was in her apartment , taking a bath , and making a mental list of punishments for a certain brown haired boy , just as soon as she got to regain control of the Brotherhood.  
  
The end  
  
Liked it , ya all asked for a sequel , so ya got it.review if ya want another one.  
  
One more thing , part 6 of mi larger fic , "Shadow and tremors" is up , so please review , cause i tried to do something originall this time.  
  
Okay , enough self promotion , bye.  
  
Ryoken 


End file.
